Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 2
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Part two of this gripping tale of fighting!


Part 2: Metal Parts or How the Street Fighters Turned Into Not Being Street Fighters RIght Now

The portly woman hobbled throgh the front door of the building. "CENSORED" she said. The psycho power pulsated in her fat body but she didnt even know it yet. For an evil combatant from Shawdowloo was on her tail to get the power within. "For the ast time you fat fuck, leave my employees alne!" yelled the manager of the building. CENSORED was a warrio for CENSORED, and also CENSPRED. She was born with a secret however: and that secret: is this: the secret of CENSORED was that she hads pysco power coursig through her gelatinanous body and vains. She was the target of Sagat and Vega, the spanish fighter of Bison's command.

Guile's funeral was a desert of friendship. He died unceremonniously and not even the Street Fighres cared enough to atttend at his funuera. That is why no one is there. "Here lies a man who fought for justics and courages" said the preist. T Hawk hid behind a tree in the graveyard and jerked off to the coffin "even your hot when you are dead, my master" said the Native American fighter. He was drunk too, but that is becuase of Christopher Columbus and racism, not becasue of Guile. The priest all the sudden had an erection and decieded to open the coffin. "Guile, I have wanted to do a blow job to you for all time. Now i finally can" and he ripped his prieest outfit off but just the botton part and his throbbing cock was out. To the priest's surprise when he opened the coffin of the army general, there was nothing inside but a sack that had "SF" written on it an a small note. Desperate, the priest partially unzipped the sack and made a hole just small enough to fit his erect penis inside. He started fucking the sack and the zipper was tearing his penis skin off"fuck" he screamed in agany. Tt Hawk came up behind the preiest "youre not the only game in town, godd lover" and he started brutally raping the priest from behind in his asshole. Now the priests penis and ass were bleeding as he fucked the sack in guiles coffin and R Hawk fucked the priest too. These two men were having a manashatwah with the sackin the coffin at guiles funeral. "this is the way he wants it" said T Hawk, and a single tear dripped down his nativ american face, messing up his make up/war paint./

"What ho!" said a voice from beyond the trees. "I knew we would find you here, you pathetic losers" said the man. IT was Sagat and Vega. "Oh fuck, its Sagat and vega" said the priest and T Hawk. Then, Vega did a swift jumping move and removed his fighting pants as he landed in front of the priest, violently focring his spanish cock into the priests mouth as he landed. The force smashed the priests teeth and his lips. Then, Sagat took a shovel from the undertaker and smashed it into the back of T Hawk's head, knocking him to the ground. "first we will do sex to this priest, then we will kill you" said the Tielandish muy tie champion and shadowloo operative, Sagat.

Vega was forcing the priest to do a blow job and then all the sudden "wait Sagat, what is this note in here?" Sagat put the bloody T Hawk on the ground and smashed the end of the shovel in his mouth, destroying his teeth and mouth. "Read it to me now, my friend." said the towering manic, Sagat. Vega punched the priest in the mouth while his boner was still inside, smashing the priests uper and lower teeth and jaws down onto his penis. "I like when yu bite me baby" said Vega. Then he pulled his cock out and ejackulated onto the priests face "praise this bitch" and then he did a thunderclap move to the sides of the priest's head, smashing his ears and the sides of his head until blood came out of his eyes and nose. The priest fell down. "Bet you wish you never came to this funeral, you fuckin asshole" said Sagat, then he pointed a gun at the Priest's head. "Goodbye" BANG. THe sound thundered through the graveyard and birds flew away. T Hawk watched in horror "please dont do this" Sagat kicked T Hawk in the face. "Shut your peace pipe smmking mouth, you retard" he said. "read the note Vega" said Sagat to Vega. It started raining and the scene was becoming more dramatic.

"To my friends.:" the note began "I am not really dead. I am just faking my death to trick Bison and his evil goons so I can upgrade my body and learn better shotokan caratee in the mmeanwhile. Continue to train and watch out for any suspishiouss people. I have heard tales about CENSOREED, who has the power Bison seeks. Protecting her wont work. You must destroy her so Bison can never win. Follow the insructions in the sack and I will meet with you soon. Signed, Kernall William F. Guike." Sagat looked up into the ssky. "So you think you can win, Guile?" he said to the sky. "We'll see about that." He pointed the gun at T Hawk's facec and T Hawk was crying and terrified. "Please don't." BANG. THe gunshot was loud and echoed through the trees and rain storm. THe birds that didnt fly awy before flew away this time.

Sagat and Vega knew what they had to do. They had to tracck down CEENSOREb and harness her psycho power to overthrow Bison and destroy the Street fighters, and become the rullers of the planet Earth. "This is our new plan, Vega" said Saga to vega after he explained the plan. Now, let's bury these losers in Guile's grave and 69 before anyone else gets here.

SOmehwere in the mountains, Bison screamed at the the thought of Saagat and Vega betrayig him, just like the scene with Unicorn in Transformers when he doesn't trust Galvatron anymore. "Even with my old body, I can defeat those two numbskulls and take my place as ruler of the world. I must find CENSORED mysel." With that, CENSORED was on a collision course with The Street Fighters, M. Mison, and the newly betrayed Sagat adn Vega. BUt where was Guile and Ken and Ryu, and Balrog and the rest of the famous characters? Keep readig to find out.


End file.
